


"You are my sunshine"

by snowlark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ciel is scared of storms don't at me, my first work!, no romance just comfort, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlark/pseuds/snowlark
Summary: Sebastian comforts Ciel as a storm rages outside.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 42





	"You are my sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic so please be gentle ;w; I didn't make it too detailed because honestly, it would have subtracted from the simplicity of the situation, also it would have taken days to write. Hope you enjoy! Also it's been proof-read like once so sorry for any mistakes! -snowlark

“You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…”

A voice like velvet echoed throughout the room, filling its dark confines with a soothing sound as its owner sang.

“You make me happy… when skies are grey…”

Soft whimpers and little hiccups accompanied the song, a clap of thunder drowning out both sounds and causing the second voice to cry out.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don’t take… my sunshine… away…”

The Earl of Phantomhive buried his head deeper into his butler’s dress shirt, gripping the fabric with tiny fists balled so tight, the peach flesh of his knuckles turned white. His entire body trembled in time with the claps of thunder, soft sobs muffled by the butler’s chest. Outside a storm raged on, heavy rains drenching the manor grounds and more importantly, terrifying the young lord. 

It was moments like this, where Ciel was clinging to his butler, tear-stained face hidden in the demon’s chest, the hellspawn’s arms swaddling the boy, did Sebastian truly remembered how young and vulnerable he was. This wasn’t the first time he had to comfort his young master during a storm, and it certainly would not be the last. Whether it be bad weather or a nightmare, Sebastian would be by Ciel’s side in an instant, called upon or not. 

Bringing the boy onto his lap Sebastian used one hand to pull him closer, and ran the fingers of the other through Ciel’s silver strands. He hadn’t remembered taking his gloves off, unusual for the attentive butler, but the young earl seemed to prefer his bare hands over the gloves.

Sebastian’s smooth, rich voice never wavered as he sang the refrain over and over and over again, minute after minute, hour after hour until the storm had died down to a low murmur. Even after the sky cleared and the moon shone high and bright, his singing never stopped, and it would not until the young master commanded him so. Slowly but surely Ciel’s breathing evened out and he raised his head, inky strands wet with tears and hiding his flushed face. He gently swatted Sebastian’s hand out of his hair and sniffed, unable to meet the demon’s gaze. Wordlessly he willed his demon to cease his song and the both of them sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to the young boy.

Finally, he spoke, voice cracking and small, “...Stay with me… til I fall asleep…”

Without a word, Sebastian nodded and shifted to lay his master down before moving to find a chair to sit in. Before he could lift himself off the bed, Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s arm and shook his head, still not willing to meet the demon’s gaze. Sebastian tilted his head in understanding and stripped himself of his tail coat and shoes, soundlessly laying beside his charge.

Ciel drew himself close to the demon, his frail body looking even more so against the large being, and gripped Sebastian’s shirt, burying his face in it once more. He pressed closer into Sebastian’s warmth and stayed there, curled up against the butler’s chest like a kitten, until his breathing evened out once more and slowed. Ever faithful, Sebastian did not move from his spot as Ciel’s pillow, draping an arm around the small boy and pulling the comforter over them both. It wasn’t until he was certain his master was asleep that he started humming the song to himself again, quietly, like a lullaby.

They stayed that way until the sun rose and Ciel had awoken once more.


End file.
